Ink containers are used to supply ink to image forming apparatus. Ink containers may be removably attached to a carriage of the image forming apparatus to move back and forth across a substrate for the ink to be ejected on. A plurality of removable ink containers may be included on the carriage in which each ink container may contain ink of a different color such as black, magenta, cyan and yellow. Some ink containers may supply ink to an ink ejector to eject the ink onto the substrate in which the ink ejector is separate from the ink container. Other ink containers may supply ink to an ink ejector which is integrated with the ink containers.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.